No Overlord, but an alien warlord in a world full of heroes
by Demon dark mezzo sangue
Summary: The earth is a strange planet full of heroes and criminals of all kinds, but is ready to host a level 200 player, armed with a war fleet and a small NPC army.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No Overlord of Death, Only a Warlord in Space.

In the year 2138 AD there is a term: DMMO-RPG stands for "Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game".

These games were played by connecting a console dedicated to the brain through a nano-neuronal interface, an intracerebral nanocomputer network, created by the fusion of cyber and nanotechnology.

These are games that allow people to enter a virtual world and experience it as if it were real life.

And among the myriad of DMMO-RPGs that crowded the market, one of them stood head and shoulders above the others: YGGDRASIL.

This game was carefully developed and published 12 years ago, in other DMMO-RPGs of the time. The strength of YGGDRASIL is the "freedom of the player".

He had over 2000 basic and advanced work classes.

Each class had a maximum of 15 levels, and therefore to reach the maximum level of 100, you should take at least 7 different classes.

According to the YGGDRASIL standard, there are three different types of work classes.

They are classified as basic, high and rare.

The basic work classes can be leveled up to 15, the upper classes can be leveled up to 10 and rare classes, such as World Champion or Eclipse, can be leveled up to a maximum of 5.

In fact, some powerful classes could be unlocked by PKing heteromorphs without consequences, as they suffer no penalty in doing so.

However, players could take all the classes they wanted as long as they respected the prerequisites of each class.

A player could also take 100 classes at level 1 each, although this was very inefficient. Therefore, in this system, it was practically impossible to create identical characters unless one was deliberately trying to do so.

Furthermore, you can use various creator tools (sold separately) to completely customize armor, armament, taste text, appearance and other aesthetic settings.

A vast playing field awaited its players. There were nine worlds in total: Asgard, Alfheim, Vanaheim, Nidavellir, Midgard, Jotunheim, Niflheim, Helheim and Muspelheim.

It boasted an enormous world, numerous classes and freely customizable apparitions.

These features ignited the creative spirits of his Japanese players and sparked what would later be called a stylistic revolution.

It was so popular that whenever the word "DMMO-RPG" was mentioned in Japan, the listeners immediately thought of YGGDRASIL. Once again, all these things were things of the past now.

This night the developers will close the servers because it was the last day of this wonderful game.

The company has decided to shut down the game servers due to financial problems and because the game uses an obsolete game engine. Due to this engine limitation, developers can no longer satisfy the player's ridiculous desires.

Normally in this part of the story it would take place somewhere in YGGDRASIL focusing on a player who arrives in some fantasy world.

But this thing has been done and redone dozens or hundreds of times.

So things will be a little different here.

In this story the protagonist does not come from a fantasy DMMO-RPG full of swords and magic like YGGDRASIL.

But it comes from a VRMMO (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online) science fiction with a horror background.

XXX

In a parallel universe more or less similar to ours there exists a multinational called Omega Industries.

This company created the first virtual reality video games, through a helmet called Celebro, which allows players to try video games as if they were reality.

The creator of Celebro is Drake Smith, the CEO of Prime Industries, a kind of Tony Stark of video games.

In the year 2310, Omega Industries and its CEO, Drake Smith launched a VRMMO (Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online) game, known as Infinite Space.

In some ways this game can be considered the counterpart of YGGDRASIL in terms of difficulty, style and freedom of the player.

Its management and customization system is similar to YGGDRASIL, but there have been more investments and upgrades in the game to prevent players' loss of interest.

The game contains a fair number of Lovecraft elements, scattered with anime-style mecha, horror, magic and futuristic action.

The setting of the game is the Milky Way Galaxy in the year 8138, taking place after a huge intergalactic war that devastated the galaxy, this event was called the Great War or Galactic Armageddon.

Infinite Space is a memorable game for any respectable VRMMO player.

In the game there are 1000 different races to choose from, with advantages, disadvantages and unique abilities.

At the beginning the maximum level was 50, but slowly with each expansion they increased the maximum level

Nowadays the maximum level of Infine Space is not 50, but 200, surely reaching the maximum level is a long undertaking.

At each level reached you get 5 special points, which are invested in a class of your choice, so a level 200 character gets 1000 special points to invest in different classes than to unlock or win in his path.

The number of classes, spells, abilities, equipment exceeds 3000, giving so many choices and variables to players that it is impossible to exist two players with similar equipment or skills.

Speaking of classes, they are divided into three categories:

Racial classes, which give specific skills to the chosen race.

Combat classes, which are the main source of offensive power for players.

Work classes, which allow the player to hire jobs to create and sell items, as well as unlocking certain routes for the character.

Each of these three classes are categorized according to their rarity, the rarer is a class with fewer special points to reach their maximum capacity.

In all there are five types of classes:

Municipalities, they need 50 special points to reach the maximum. The easiest way to get can be bought or obtained in low-level missions.

Rare, you need 25 special points to maximize this class. They are much stronger than the Common Classes, but they need time and effort to get them. Most mid-level players get different Rare Classes.

Epic, they need 15 special points, reserved for high level players, the best classes are in this category.

Legendary, obtained only by the elite of the players, they reach the maximum with only 5 special points. Incredibly difficult to obtain and requires a lot of time and effort, but it really deserves.

Among the traits that have made this game incredible is its immense open world, no it is not correct in this case it is an open galaxy.

The game allows you players to explore numerous planets and travel through the stars through their own spaceship.

Almost every player has learned that being lone wolves in this game is a difficult job, so almost all players form their own Clan or enter an existing one.

When a certain number of Clans unite under a common flag, Factions or Legions are created, which are a combination of nation and army.

Forming a Faction allows you to build outposts on various planets and fleets to simulate an authentic space adventure, ranging from being a pioneer, warlord or what you want to be.

Infinite Space has ruled the world of video games for 30 years, receiving hundreds of upgrades and expansions, and continues to entertain the masses until today.

XXX

While YGGDRASIL is about to close and send a certain Overlord and his base full of fanatical NPCs into a medieval fantasy world.

The game Finally Space, a glue that seemed to last forever, is taking its last breath.

So many players are giving their farewell to their beloved game in their own way.

Among them a player is about to win a ticket for a literally new galaxy, bringing with them a small fleet of spaceships and a crew of problematic NPCs.

XXX

Longstanding VRMMO Infinite Space players have greeted their comrades, as the very popular game has come to an end.

Most meet in cities and outposts to organize parties. They are remembering their past exploits, discussing real life, meeting old friends they left some time ago.

22:54:56

As the timer approaches the designated shutdown time, more and more players are leaving for the real world.

Some fear that if they stayed they would be stuck in an unconscious state without going out once the time had reached twenty-four hours, even if there is a stupidly low chance of it happening.

Most left early because they have to work.

But among all these players one of them is determined to stay until the end.

Inside the game Infinite Space, you have margins of the Milky Way Galaxy, there is a fleet of spaceships, at the center of the fleet is a huge space warship, which appears to be the flagship of the fleet.

This ship belongs to the Cult of War Clan, which is part of the SSS Faction aka Synthetic Scientific Society, a name not too good, so the founders of this faction invented the acronym SSS

However this faction, SSS is one of the most elitist and best Factions of Infinite Space.

To adhere to this faction there are several conditions to be met, four conditions that are:

1) Have a job to support and contribute to the SSS

2) To play a race classified as synthetic, that is to say of artificial origins, or to have a sort of mechanical or cybernetic enhancement.

3) Your character must at least have level 100.

4) You must be part of Clan with at least 50 members and each member must meet the first three requirements.

The flagship of this fleet is called the Verruckt is a Joker class ship, ie a Heavy Super-Battleship.

This huge warship is the SSS one boasting of having the greatest statistics in terms of defense and resistance.

This is not a surprise, considering what Clan governs Verruckt.

The Cult of War Clan is not only one of the 10 best Infinite Space Clans, but it is also the Founder of the SSS Faction, taking into account these two factors it is no surprise to discover that the jewel of the fleet belongs to you have founders.

The basic statistics of Verruckt are:

\- Length, 55,000 m (55 kilometers).

\- Width, 22,000 m (22 km).

\- Height, 7,000 m (7 kilometers).

This metal monster is more of a flying fortress, heavily armed and reinforced than a warship.

Its design is not very attractive or elegant, Verruckt resembles a metal brick, without windows or an opening to let someone or something out and enter.

The hull is pure white, reminiscent of platinum. But if you look closer you can see that every millimeter of the hull is covered with a tiny Rune and other inscriptions of arcane origin.

On each side of the ship, near you have engines, written in capital letters in a golden color, there is the name of the ship, SSS Verruckt.

Above the inscription is the emblem of the Cult of the War Clan, a shield with a crow on top next to a pair of pistols.

The armored hull of the Verruckt is formed by several layers, each layer is very dense and resistant.

This thing is due to you have so many materials from which the ship and its hull are composed.

In addition to its enormous strength, it has a beautiful arsenal of weapons: Energy Weapons, Anti-matter weapons, plasma weapons, gravitational weapons.

The rest of the fleet is composed of hundreds of spaceships of various types, aircraft carriers, cruisers, destroyers, support vessels, battleships, scientific ships, transporters, factory ships, hospital ships, sera ships, frigates, corvettes, etc.

All these spaceships form the entire naval power of the SSS faction normally used to complete enormously difficult challenges or wage war between enemy factions.

But being the last day is all members of the SSS and the War Cult Clan are exempt or are about to leave, nothing to prevent the Head of the Cult / War Cult Clan / Grand Admiral / Captain of the Verruckt to take the whole force Naval SSS and make a last turn, so much can happen?

XXX

On the Verruckt's command deck, sitting on the captain's seat is a renowned member of the SSS faction

The name of this player is Magister Rex, which means king of magistrates in Latin.

He is the Chief Clan Cult of War, Founder and Head of the SSS faction, he holds the office of Admiral of the first fleet and Captain of the Verruckt.

In short it's a big shot in this game.

A lot of players have nicknamed it Cyborg Assassin, White Reaper, Terminator, the ace of the SSS, the old monster of Orion or damn synthetic of my boots.

A large number of players do not like the king of magistrates or have an account to settle with him.

His chosen breed is incredibly unusual in that it is a hybrid antiquis (ancient hybrid), a hybrid of artificial origin between two mysterious extinct breeds.

A breed chosen and used by very few players, because it is very difficult to use at maximum capacity.

At the beginning it is a child-like creature, as it levels up completing some specific missions, the hybrid antiquis gains features and abilities of other races.

This makes it incredibly versatile and adaptable by having the right tool or skill for the right job.

Along with his reputation as Chief Clan and SSS he is known for being a veteran with 10 years of experience, who combined a lot of mess in the game and collected a large number of epic and legendary items.

But these are no longer reasons why he is not particularly hunted and also incredibly famous both in the game and in the various forums and websites.

Normally being famous would be hell for a normal player.

If someone had an object of great value and was walking in the streets, many would hunt.

If someone is a known PKer and moves from one place to another, the members of a different Faction would hunt.

However, in the case of Magister Rex he is considered one of the best players in the game.

Like many, it could easily be defeated if more than a handful of people attacked him at the same time, but people didn't.

The reason is very simple. Most players are afraid to die of being the victim of Magister Rex's anger.

Magister Rex is a level 200 player, being the maximum level is not a remarkable undertaking.

Many could reach this level if they spend a lot of time in the game.

The reason I am terrified of Magister Rex is because he is known to take revenge against anyone who wronged him and his cruel strategies forced many players to "stop playing".

The appearance of the Magister Rex avatar is a great alien creature, slightly over three meters tall.

His body is humanoid base, broad shoulders and a solid and robust constitution, not too muscular.

His skin is a combination of scales and a kind of synthetic exoskeleton.

The black and sickly skin with a slight metallic tone has a scaly appearance similar to a reptile and covers a large part of its body.

The rest of the monstrous body is covered by an exoskeleton or white bone-colored shell that appears to be fused with metal.

Dozens of reddish-brown cylinder-like objects that pierce through different parts of the body, especially on the spine.

Its body has a long tail that resembles a snake, except that it is without eyes, with multiple mouths, which release a sort of corrosive purple drool.

The creature also has six wings that take the form of skeletal wings that look very much like a bird, if they had been stripped of feathers and fabrics.

Another disturbing trait is his arms, there are six arms in all, each set is different from the other.

The first set of arms are incredibly long and thin, have a skeletal design and can easily reach the ground, the arms are pale white and instead of fingers there are four huge curved and sharp claws.

The second set of arms are very muscular, covered with circuit-like tattoos, with dozens of reddish-brown cylinder-like objects piercing his arms.

His hands have four fingers, imagine a human hand without the middle finger, here I finish the similarities, clearly they have been enhanced with a kind of technology.

Because they are dark metallic in color, on the knuckles there are some devices similar to plates, on the palm of the hand there is a kind of disk that recalls the main weapon of Ironman, in addition all the companies are more mechanical claws than real fingers.

The third set of arms are much more human, although they are clearly artificial in nature, that is, robotic. A pair of long, thick, five-fingered metal arms made of a dark metallic material, covered with a sort of dark and glistening miasma.

The legs are very long and solid, they seem built for running and agility, they are the union of the legs-legs of a wolf with the legs of a grasshopper.

Around the neck is a kind of metal collar that seems to have a purpose that is inaccurate for the moment.

The head does not have a real face, this is possible thanks to the white exoskeleton, which hides every trace of the face.

No trace of a mouth, nose or eyebrows, the only trace of a face are six blood-red eyes.

Each disturbing pair of eyes are arranged in a straight line, forming three distinct sets.

At the top of the head there are seven large crystalline ruby-colored horns, these horns of sharp red crystal are found around the creature's head, giving the appearance of a crown.

The rest of the head is not covered by hair or scales, but by dozens of different hard skin crests like steel.

He is Magister Rex, one of the best players on Infinite Space and one of the saddest.

The announcement of the closure of Infinite Space for him was a blow to the heart, after a decade of hard work, planning and investments to create Magister Rex and its virtual legend, so many adventures, so many laughs and wonderful moments, the curtain is falling on Infinite Space, the best game in history.

The company is closing down the servers, putting an end to thirty years of wonders of virtual space beyond imagination.

The adventures and experiences he has had in this virtual reality galaxy is something the young man behind the Magister Rex avatar loves deeply in his heart, the best moments of his life.

"The only real joy of my life, I am about to finish, I have devoted so much time to this game is what to lose everything because of some damn heartless capitalists!." He shouted Magister Rex, letting go of the enormous anger he carried within him.

"Life never goes according to plan, I remember how I started this game wanting to be a sort of space cowboy, but I ended up playing the role of a mad cyborg monster scientist, creator of every futuristic weapon genre. I became the best Mech pilot and admiral in the game. "He murmured Magister Rex, nostalgically remembering how he started investing more than half of his levels in work classes to unlock, develop and create more and more science fiction weapons and marvels .

Then to invest the remaining levels to become a kind of Cyborg to be able to contain himself better with his creations and pilot his battle Mechs.

In a game of irony, the developers of Infinite Space rewarded only the actions, giving unique lessons and skills to people who interpret their characters instead of simply playing the whole game like a lot of people when they discovered the extraordinary and unique customization of the game offered to their players.

Most people have mixed classes trying to become powergamers, accumulate skills, buffs and passive traits to become the supreme character.

However, people like Magister Rex, who adhere to a theme and, as they progress in the subject, have discovered unique and extraordinary classes and abilities that have made their character capable of facing it fairly and even exceeded, plus the type of powergamer .

"In the end being the Tony Stark or the Doctor Frankenstein of the Mechs was more fun than being a space cowboy. What do you believe?" Magister Rex asked, turning to look at two beings on the bridge.

They are at the same time his companions in arms and the best creations of the entire game.

Magister Rex's creations have remained silent and still, one of them is in front of the ship's "helm" while the other is on Magister Rex's right, both are waiting for Magister Rex's commands, they look more like dolls, than any else.

"I will miss you. For NPCs you were my best playmates." Magister Rex said looking at his creations.

In the game as Infinite Space, corporations have enjoyed several advantages if they own a base or a ship of a certain size.

One of these is the NPC for basic defense.

The NPCs that the Clan and / or Faction could invoke on the field were the Mech Drone monsters.

These spawning NPCs automatically - or "pop monsters" - had a maximum level of 30 ~ 60. Even if they were destroyed, after a while they would be respawned by themselves, at no cost to the guild.

However, players cannot customize the artificial intelligence and appearances of these "pop" NPCs.

As such, they are barely useful for deterrent intruders, who are universally players.

There are also another type of NPC, those designed from scratch for the satisfaction of their creators.

If a Clan owns a fortress-type outpost or an armored-type ship the proprietary faction would be allowed at 2800 levels to be distributed among any number of NPCs they want.

Since the highest level in Infinite Space is 200, from those layouts, a faction could make 10 Level 200 NPCs and 8 Level 100 NPCs, or a combination thereof.

When designing an original NPC, you can customize weapons and other equipment, as well as clothes and appearances.

As a result, you could create NPCs that are much stronger than automatic spawns and put them in key positions.

Of course, not every NPC must be designed for battle.

In this way, each guild could freely determine their unique style.

But there are exceptions, accompanying NPCs, extremely rare NPCs, to do it you have to do a very difficult Quest and pay a large sum of money, then you have to work them from scratch and level them from a very low level, a difficult and challenging task.

99% of players prefer to create NPCs using an Clan outpost or / and ship.

Instead of making quests extremely difficult, spend money and help accompanying NPCs level. Almost like Pokémon.

But Magister Rex has a lot of free time and belongs to the 1% of players who can work hard and work for months to create an accompanying NPC.

Magister Rex in ten years of playing at Infinite Space created and participated in the creation of many NPCs, practically creating enough NPCs from scratch to form a crew for a corvette shuttle also created by Magister Rex

Speaking of accompanying NPCs he owns thirteen, not all of them are at the highest level and only half of them are designed for combat.

Much can be deduced that the man behind the Magister Rex avatar is a man with too much free time and a fairly poor social life.

In real life he is a solitary person, who only does his business without interfering in the affairs of others.

He is not a very sociable person, he has no friends, but he does not care much, the only thing he cares about is his job and his hobbies.

For these reasons he often has half of his earnings and most of his spare time in Infinite Space.

This allowed him to become one of Infinite Space's best players and make an incredibly powerful and detailed NPC Team.

Magister Rex looked at each of his creations that were created with an almost insane dedication and commitment.

The first accompanying NPC at first sight resembles a young, incredibly beautiful, 19-year-old human woman, no, she is too minimalist to describe her.

She is a first-class beauty, comparable to a princess of an ancient royal family.

A perfect face, as if it were painted by Leonardo da Vinci, comparable to Aphrodite, the Goddess of beauty.

Full lips and red, a beautiful nose, pearly white teeth. A smile from this girl can be worth millions and steal the heart of a man or a woman.

His skin is slightly tanned.

She is quite tall, her height is 180 cm.

It has the body of a model, its three sizes are B90 / W60 / H86.

She has long red hair that goes from yellow to orange on her toes, her flaming hair reaching down to her knees.

His eyes are golden yellow and shine slightly, they do not have a pupil, only a target system, it does not take much to understand that his eyes are cybernetics.

He wears a pretty extravagant outfit, which reminds him of a pirate or another vintage suit.

On his head he wears a Tricorn hat of black leather, with a large white feather attached which should belong to a bird.

Around the neck is a red kitchen scarf by hand, with white ends that resemble flames.

Wear a simple black T-shirt with V-shaped motifs.

Above the shirt is a fiery red coat with black engravings, decorated with a pile of white feathers with red ends.

His pants are ripped jeans in different places, combined with black leather boots.

The t-shirt and trousers are covered with leather straps and belts that contain various flintlock pistols and ammunition pockets.

His hands are covered with white gloves decorated with strange geometric designs.

She is Jacqueline Corvus, a homunculus, an artificial human being, a NPC accompanying LV 200, created to be a glass cannon and a space pirate, with a huge investment in battle classes in close combat and psyche type.

The second accompanying NPC is far from looking like a human being.

At first glance it looks like a Lamia, a half-woman and half-snake monster, only that it was filled with futuristic technology and robotic systems.

The lower part of his body that belongs to a snake, is 6 meters long and is completely mechanical, composed of a material that can be a kind of liquid metal.

The upper part of her body, which by the way resembles a human woman, obviously an attractive woman, if it weren't for her clothing and her accessories that make her look like some sort of crazy intergalactic criminal or a horror movie character.

Its upper body is covered by a tight black overalls / shirt, surely made from an incredibly resistant material.

Above the suit / shirt there is a kind of light black armor, which does not weigh down, but does not offer a great defense.

On its back, connected to its shell and most likely to the nervous system, there are four long metal tentacles, which at their ends have four claws and a kind of red optical sensor.

This accompanying NPC tells us that Magister Rex is a Marvel fan, especially a Spider-Man fan, because his metal tentacles are clearly inspired by Spider-Man's nemesis, Doctor Octopus.

Ignoring the metal tentacles, the arms of this NPC are quite normal in terms of anatomy, except for the left hand, which has been amputated and replaced by a circular chainsaw blade ...

His face is hidden by a sturdy futuristic dark-black metal helmet, with four small red sensors on it, which look like the cold eyes of a predator.

For a design reason, which has been designed for aesthetics, ignoring feasibility and safety, the helmet allows the user to let his hair slide freely. Therefore we know that this NPC escort to the blood-red hair.

For normal humans it would be a death sentence, wear a helmet designed to keep you from drowning in space, but the helmet is designed in a way to make hair flow while in deep space without causing harm to the user.

This is Noire Gorgon, NPC level 200 escort, designed to be able to perform three roles:

One, being a great pilot for every type of spaceship, every player or NPC can pilot a spaceship, but whoever gains quite a number of advantages and tricks in a pilot class.

Two, its resemblance to Doctor Octopus does not stop only with metal tentacles, Noire Gorgon, it has several classes that allow it to create quite a number of spider-shaped combat drones and to use many types of gadgets.

Three, direct change is not his specialty, being a pilot / robotics expert, but he can be a very clever saboteur and murderer if he has the element of surprise, the substitute appendix from a chainsaw exists for a reason.

"Sergeant and pshica of first class, Jacqueline Corvus.

First-class corporal and pilot, Noire Gorgon, it was an honor to serve with you on

If I had time I would also call the rest of the accompanying NPCs, who form the Platoon, Black Storm.

In short, due to greater forces (developers with no spine and rotten-hearted capitalists who kill dreams and the environment) I can't fight. This will be our last meeting. "The creator of the NPC escort remained silent for a while, having a melancholy look.

For those with questions about what is the Black Storm Platoon, as mentioned earlier, Magister Rex has created quite a number of accompanying NPCs, enough of them to form a small crew in naval terms or a platoon in terms of a terrestrial armed force.

So he decided to incorporate his creations into his role-playing game, creating a Black Ops Platoon for the most dangerous tasks that operate under his command.

"If you can send my personal greetings to the rest of the Black Storm Platoon, I can't do it, this is goodbye." Magister Rex murmured to himself in a defeated tone.

He is not playing any kind of role, nor is he making any effort in his voice, after all there was no one around except his NPCs.

23:59:56

"It was nice until it lasted." He whispered to Magister Rex based voice.

23:59:57

23:59:58

23:59:59

The countdown is finally over, Magister Rex has closed his eyes, waiting for the automatic logout and then continue with his monotonous and gray meaningless life.

0:00:01

0:00:02

0:00:03

"... Eh?" Magister Rex said, opening his eyes to see that he is not in his modest apartment, he is still sitting in the captain's seat aboard the Verruckt.

' What happened ?. Those damn developers delayed the server shutdown? " Magister Rex thought, trying to find an explanation.

The mind of Magister Rex immediately started to elaborate numerous explanations and theories to explain what is happening, but none of it sounds feasible.

However, the most probable reason is that an irresistible force has blunted and prolonged the server shutdown time.

If so, the GMs would have made an announcement.

Magister Rex has decided to send a complaint via the command console, but there is a problem, the command console has disappeared.

"What's happening, where is the command console!?.

Best question because I can see everything! 'He thought Magister Rex, noting that he achieved a large increase in visual radius and more.

His six eyes combined with the racial class, eyes of truth, are giving him a kind of clairvoyance.

"I can see everything within a 180 degree radius, I can feel the slightest muscle movement of my NPCs, I see how their muscles contract as they breathe, see the dust particles that fly in the air ... NPCs breathe!" Magister Rex shouted mentally, noticing other oddities.

The player has shifted his eyes to the NPCs, usually without receiving instructions they are only dolls that don't move a millimeter.

But now Noire Gorgon is moving his hands and his metal tentacles quickly and with thanks, working on the control panel like an artist on the canvas.

Jacqueline Corvus is giving him a worried look, as if he noticed the panic and confusion of Magister Rex.

'In the name of Stan Lee, someone can tell me what's happening! 'Magister Rex wanted to shout out loud, but he couldn't, because he didn't have a mouth anymore.

Magister Rex immediately moved one of his hands to his face, discovering ...

'I don't have a mouth anymore' He realized Magister Rex, noticing the rest of the changes on his body.

At that moment the body of Magister Rex reacted rather badly to the discovery.

The first set of arms, the long and skeletal ones, hit the floor, being very long.

The second set of arms, the arms with several cybernetic implants, grabbed the head, noting the presence of horns and crests.

The third set of arms, the fully mechanical arms, gripped the arms of the seat tightly, almost breaking it, if it weren't made of incredibly strong metal.

Its wings are waving without control, like a headless cock.

Finally his tail strewn with mouths is emitting incomprehensible verses.

"What's wrong, Admiral Rex?" He asked for a beautiful female voice.

Magister Rex was surprised by the voice and stopped squirming, immediately starting to look for the source of the voice.

The found in a few seconds, the voice comes from the accompanying NPC, Jacqueline Corvus.

At that moment the body and mind of Magister Rex reset itself completely and then reboot and run at 5000%.

The panic disappeared in an instant, replaced by a frightening resolution and mental clarity.

For Magister Rex the whole universe froze, leaving only his mind to work at a crazy speed.

'The Infinite Space game had to close completely, but instead something impossible happened.

I have 6 eyes, 6 arms, 6 wings and a tail, no trace of a nose or a mouth on the face.

I look like my Avatar, no, I became Magister Rex.

The control console or any type of game interface tool has disappeared.

The NPCs are breathing, acting on their own and talking.

My brain receives a disproportionate amount of data and feeling, too realistic for any virtual reality simulator or game on earth.

The only possible explanation is ... VRMMO, Infinite Space has become my reality.

Absurd, but as Sherlock Holmes said: Once the impossible is excluded, the only thing that remains unlikely is the truth.

This means that I became Magister Rex, Admiral of the SSS fleet and Captain of the Verruckt ...

Oh God, I'm Magister Rex, the Admiral of the Fleet and Captain of the Verruckt!

I am a 25-year-old human resources officer, with a degree in marketing and a master's degree in accounting, possessing a severe dependence on VRMMO internet and video games, how can I lead a huge space fleet full of possible enemies!

Don't lose your head again, you are the admiral and captain of this ship, also creator of the accompanying NPCs that surround you. Don't show weaknesses, behave right and correct. But with authority and they will obey you. ' Magister Rex to all this in just second, understanding the situation and deciding what to do from now.

Magister Rex turned to Jacqueline Corvus, with the intention of explaining that all is well and should not be explained, but he did not succeed, because his avatar does not have a mouth.

'Question for a million dollars, how can I communicate, if I don't have a mouth?' He thought Magister Rex, seeing his biggest problem at the moment.

"Admiral Rex, your brainwave translator is turned off, that's why you don't answer me, let me turn it on," said Jacqueline Corvus, approaching Magister Rex, putting her hands around her maker's metal collar, activating the function of this device in the shape of a choker / strainer.

"Admiral Rex, you can try talking again." He asked the accompanying NPC, wanting to know what his creator is thinking.

"Lieutenant Jacqueline, thank you so much for your assistance. I want to tell you that I am well, but I perceived an imbalance in the strength that I temporarily stirred." Magister Rec said, finding an excuse for how to react earlier, inspired by the old and very great science fiction series, Star Wars.

His voice sounds slightly synthetic, like a robot, but clearly masculine, this is possible thanks to the translator of brain waves.

That is, the collar around his neck, it is a device developed to allow you members of races incapable of traditional communications to speak normally.

"You must not thank me, Admiral Rex, I was created to serve you and fight by your side," said Jacqueline Corvus, proudly, inflating her chest.

"Good news, an NPC recognizes my authority, the likelihood of a revolt having dropped a little, I hope that the rest of them are like her." He thought Magister Rex, feeling a little relieved, that his creation did not react in a bad way.

"If you don't mind, can I know what kind of ailment you talked about before, like a level 200 accompanying NPC, with high psychic powers, should I have sensed any anomalies?" Jacqueline Corvus asked, tilting her head slightly, asking a valid question, which made the veteran player cold.

'As I did he forgot about Jacqueline Corvus' psychic abilities, I invested dozens of points in the ESP battle class (Extra-Sensory Perception) myself.

Thank goodness I didn't give her telepathy or anything like that. " Magister Rex thought, not wanting to imagine the result of having a telepathic subordinate in command.

"Lieutenant see ..."

At that moment Magister Rex was saved by the intervention of Noire Gorgon.

"Admiral Rex, I have bad news, a few seconds ago, something has teleported us and most of the fleet in an unknown area of the fleet!" Noire Gorgon shouted, transmitting crucial information.

"I am safe from the lieutenant's questions, but now I have to play the role of Admiral, do as you have always done, replace the NPCs with Clan members, who are equally passionate about role-playing and theater." He thought Magister Rex, pretending that everything is simple, a theater show or something.

"Colonel Gorgon, I want the entire fleet to go into a defensive position. Keep the sensors on and send some probes away, I want to know what kind of system we are. Once we find out where we are, I'll decide how to proceed.

If someone or something comes close, keep your finger on the trigger but don't shoot if we're not threatened, I don't want to make enemies if I'm not forced, "Magister Rex said, not wanting to proceed any further without some information.

"Lieutenant Jacqueline, I go to the strategic meeting room, I want you to bring me the following NPCs:

\- Soundwade, the head of logistics and communications.

\- Flora, the commander of internal security.

\- Colonel Major Jastain of the Carnage regiment.

\- Doctor Moriarty, head of the scientific team and of the research and development department. "Magister Rex said, listing the NPCs created by his companions from the Cult of War Clan, all the NPCs listed above are on top of the chain of command.

"Yes, My Master" the accompanying NPCs responded simultaneously, giving a military salute, before performing their assigned duties.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Dark Lord meets his knights.

"A good start, the NPCs seem to recognize me as their leader, now where to leave before something else happens," thought Magister Rex, activating a sort of device that looks like a holographic quantum that is on the middle left arm, which looks like to a Mass Effect Omni-Tool.

"If the game has become reality, then the technology, equipment and skills of my avatar must have become real," thought Magister Rex, closing his eyes to a button on the Omni-Tool.

In a moment he was swallowed by a blue light, which separated his molecules into billions of pieces and then reassembled them in another place, in a nutshell teleport.

Magister Rex has just come out of the control room using Verruckt's teleportation system, walking on this ship is ineffective, it is so large that only teleportation can allow practical movement, clearly the privilege of teleporting is only allowed for players who govern Verruckt.

XXX

Magister Rex has reappeared in a large room, the place is full of screens and sophisticated equipment that must protect the room from interceptions.

One of the most interesting features is a huge round table, made of metal surrounded by several steel thrones.

Each throne is decorated in a different way and has a Roman number on it.

In this place the members of the Cult Clan of the war gathered to discuss how to proceed, the Roman numerals are used to highlight who came before you.

In total there are 50 thrones, with this it is easy to deduce that the Cult Clan of the war at its peak was composed of 50 members.

Magister Rex finds himself seated on his throne, a huge throne of gilded metal, composed of futuristic technology, possessing holes for his tail and his numerous wings, so he can sit comfortingly.

"I am whole, this shows that the technology is still working.

Good news, I have to do some tests to find out its limits and see if my skills are still feasible, without them my offensive power would be greatly reduced.

But considering that many of my skills relate to the construction and use of weapons and mecha I would not be completely defenseless.

Once the meeting is over I can go to my laboratory and test my inventions, if the game has become reality, this means that the limits of the game have disappeared or are still active.

If the limits have disappeared, nothing prevents me from reaching level 201, or building things that were impossible for me to do before.

I already see a scheme to incorporate a teleportation unit into my mecha.

Certainly to accomplish this engineering project I have to unpack the central system and incorporate the teleportation unit close to the energy pumping system, but without causing an energy overload, perhaps using an organic insulating material with the right molecular density, which would circumvent from cooling emergency system ... 'thought Magister Rex, being carried away by his ideas, which come one after the other without stopping until he noticed something very strange.

"How the hell I know all this, I can't even repair an appliance, but I'm thinking of modifying a science fiction mecha, using notions of physics, chemistry, mechanics and engineering!" Magister Rex exclaimed aloud, realizing that his brain is chock-full of knowledge that can break the laws of physics.

"My intelligence statistics and my work classes, of course they are responsible for this.

My intelligence bar is at its best, combined with my work classes that are focused on creating various weapons and metal monsters, it's no surprise to find an increase in intelligence.

It's probably thanks to this I'm reacting so well, it's certainly the most welcome thing about all this weirdness, "commented Magister Rex, appreciating his new intelligence, which somewhat compensates for his monster appearance.

Once this line of thinking was finished, Jacqueline entered the meeting room, bringing with her the five NPCs that requested Magister Rex.

"Sorry for the delay, Admiral Rex, I know he has been waiting for hours, but he clears the staff for longer than necessary," said Jacqueline, giving her apology to her superior.

'He just said hours!

How much time have I lost thinking you have my scientific projects' thought Magister Rex, believing he arrived here a few minutes ago, not hours ago.

"No problem, Lieutenant Jacqueline, I used all this time to think of various possible scenarios for our situation." Magister Rex lied shamelessly, not wanting to look like the irresponsible guy with his head in the clouds.

"Before starting the meeting, time to demonstrate loyalty to our supreme commander," said Lieutenant Jacqueline, in a serious tone.

The remaining NPCs nodded as one. Before Magister Rex could interrupt, they lined up in front of the round table, clearly none of them wanted to take their creator's table.

Jacqueline Corvus stands before them, while the other NPCs form a line behind her.

All NPCs have solemn and respectful expressions, showing no sign of playing.

* Soundwave awaits the orders of its sole owner * has announced Soundwave, through a combination of voice recording, coming from Jacqueline and other NPCs.

Soundwave is a level 200 NPC, from a race of autonomous sentient machines.

Soundwave is 35 feet tall, or 7.62 meters, making him the tallest individual in the group, sporting his tapered legs, his wings folded in two like his arms, making them, together with his fingers, very thin.

His face is a visor that works like a computer screen, showing various frequencies that it collects, radars, maps, etc.

It is also capable of taking photographic images. On his chest he is wearing his Mini-Con Laserbeak surveillance drone.

Soundwade, the head of logistics and communications.

As the name says it is responsible for logistics and communication, a powerful hacker, infiltrator and murderer. Incredibly faithful to his Master.

'Soundwade was created and modeled following the Soundwade models of Transformers Prime, it's no surprise.

Its creator is the American player, Megatron-783, a player with a passion for Transformers.

I am sure that in this warship there are more than two NPCs modeled on his Decepticon.

Thankfully, the transformable robot obsessed decided to make his NPCs mortally loyal to the Chief Clan as if it were Megatron himself.

I owe you one, Megatron-783. ' Magister Rex thought, looking at Soundwave, with slight fear, Soundwave is a kind of ninja combined with the big brother.

"I can no longer feel comfortable knowing that Soundwave can monitor me and hear me from every corner of the ship." He thought Magister Rex, shifting his gaze to the next NPC.

"Flora, swears again to dedicate body and soul to her Magister, my sword is your sword, my body is your shield, fulfilling your will is my purpose." Flora swore, like a knight swearing his oath to his king.

Flora possesses a tonic and powerful physique, is a woman almost two meters tall, with massive and protruding muscles that still maintain her traditional feminine curves, she also has a pair of F cup breasts.

Her skin is slightly green, grass green, decorated with floral-shaped signs.

His eyes are yellow and shine as if they were bio-illuminated.

Her hair is composed of rose petals and several thorny tendrils, which form a wild foliage.

At first glance a dress that should not belong to a science fiction video game.

Flora wears a fantasy armor that seems to have just emerged from a classic medieval fantasy novel.

Flora carries a dark green armor decorated with bright golden segments, which protects the legs, arms and chest.

The armor was clearly based on the Spartan armor.

Surely it looks like a primitive armor, but looking closely you can see the signs of technology.

Under the armor there is an undersuit made from some advanced material.

Each piece of armor shines because it contains a small amount of shields that protect it from ranged attacks.

Thanks to folding weapons in more compact forms, Flora manages to carry five types of firearms with her:

An assault rifle and a sniper rifle on each side of the top of science, a shotgun on the lower back and a gun on both thighs.

If the firearms are not enough, around the waist holds two xiphos, that is two short swords.

But Flora's favorite weapon is her two-meter long golden spear, which looks like a trivial spear, but it's not the least.

'Flora, a woman of level 200, created by the Brazilian player, AMMAZONIA, an environmentalist who loves animals and plants.

If I remember correctly, Flora must be a kind of Amazon abroad combined with an incredibly tough rider / spartan with powers over the manipulation of nature, while inside she is a sweet and friendly person.

AMMAZONIA wanted to embody the wild power and beauty of nature in Flora

I never understood if it is based on the true Spartans or Spartans of the Halo series, perhaps both. However it doesn't matter much, Flora remains one of the most powerful NPCs in all of Verruckt, wearing a bunch of weapons, superhuman strength and dangerous power. " He thought Magister Rex, mentally annotating Flora on his side, then turned to us with the remaining NPCs, which are less dangerous and disturbing than Soundwade and Flora.

"Colonel Major Jastain of the Carnage regiment to the report, my men and I are strongly loyal to the cause of our Admiral, we are just waiting for orders to slaughter his enemies!" Jason said, in a deathly serious and equally dark tone.

Jastain is a level 200 NPC, from an undead Cyborg race.

It has a muscle body, broad shoulders and two and a half meters high.

He only wears military trousers with a camouflage design and boots.

Showing his grotesque bare chest, a pale and slightly decomposed skin, full of signs of surgical interventions, stitch marks and many cybernetic implants.

A large luminous nucleus implanted inside the chest, with dozens of metal tubes that wrap around the arms and come out of the shoulders.

Around the waist there is a large belt full of various tools:

knives, axes, hatchets, saws, hammers, cleavers, screwdrivers, a lawnmower and even an icebreaker.

His face is covered by a hockey goalie mask, which looks almost melted with his face.

The holes in the mask show two dark and cold blue eyes without a trace of compassion or a soul.

Another unique feature of Jastain are two tower-shaped conductor coils on its back.

'Jastain, a combination of the infamous serial killer Jason Voorhees and the Frankenstein monster, was created by Mad Killer, a player with a great passion for horror movies.

Jastain without a trace of doubt is the most moody, sadistic and evil NPC of all Verruckt, I have to handle it gently, especially when the monster has a Regiment of beings similar to him. ' Magister Rex thought, wondering how you can handle an evil being created based on a serial killer and a lab monster.

At the same time a certain skeleton in an alternative dimension sneezes, while trying to figure out what kind of plan Demiurgo is doing.

Returning to history.

"Doctor Moriarty, head of the scientific team and of the research and development department, are at your service.

As always I am faithful to the only man who is more intelligent than me, I already imagine how I can make myself useful for you, my dear Admiral, "said Moriarty, with an English accent and a polite tone.

'So far I have met a pirate girl with psychic powers, a lamia cyborg pilot, a Decepticon, a Spartan Amazon plant, the fusion of Frankenstein and a Serial Killer, finally an English ...

Can this day become stranger than this? Magister Rex thought, while his six eyes are watching the doctor.

Moriarty was created by the English player, Holmes_Beyond, a player who played the role of a space investigator and consultant to the Cult of War Clan, becoming an excellent strategist and source of information for those who can make him his friend.

Moriarty is probably the closest being to a human being on this space warship.

His appearance is of a beautiful man between 20 and 30 years old.

Carefully combed black hair, hazel eyes, healthy skin.

A face perfectly matched with a smile made to steal the heart of any woman.

He is dressed in a vintage suit, typical of the Victorian era.

He wears a gold monocle on his right eye, a cylinder hair, a walking stick, a pocket watch, black boots, etc.

"We are all ready to complete your orders and bring glory and victory to our Admiral, Ave Magister Rex, Ave Cult of War, Ave SSS Faction!" They shouted all the NPCs present, with solemn and respectful expressions. They showed no sign of lying or teasing their admiral.

'I am the luckiest bastard in the world or the most unlucky, I became the leader of a military fleet full of monstrous fanatical subordinates. One mistake is I can end up on the gallows or worse. He began to understand why Hollywood stars go crazy or become maniacs of intimacy, fanatic fans mentally destroyed them. " Magister Rex thought, his pessimistic side is coming into play.

"So ... first of all, I thank you all for coming here." Magister Rex said, trying to break the ice, he was never good at public speaking, especially with people who probably have a leader complex.

"There is no need for thanks, we are all your loyal subjects, you call us we arrive, you give us an order and we carry it out by all means" declared Flora, in a tone too serious and sincere for the taste of Magister Rex.

None of the NPCs object to his statement.

The admiral of the fleet watches the NPCs with a stern face, and feels a feeling of suffocation in his non-existent throat.

This is the burden of being a leader who is breaking down on him.

Furthermore, any order given by him would now affect his relationship with them in the future.

He couldn't help hesitating as he contemplated the possibilities.

It would lead the fleet and the NPCs to destruction due to its decisions, the discomfort generated by that thought struck his heart and his mind.

"Admiral Rex, it is natural that you have doubts about us.

After all, our skills must be tiny in your calculations.

But no matter the cost or the goal, we are the creation of the strongest players in the known and unknown universe.

I was created by you, the man who created the war machine known as SSS, subdued the unworthy players and guided your fellows to greatness.

As your creation we will not bring dishonor on your behalf, we are the NPCs of the Cult of War, death or victory are our only results in battle, "said Jacqueline Corvus, in a determined tone, ready to turn her words into deeds.

"I swear this!" The NPCs again spoke simultaneously, immediately after Lieutenant Corvus finished speaking.

Their voices are full of power, and that adamantine loyalty and determination would not be diminished by any number of enemies.

After this episode, something inside Magister Rex has changed.

'I don't understand how it happened or why it happened. But one thing is certain from now I am Magister Rex, in front of but there is the embodiment of the hard work of all my companions, their cleverly made creations, I am here with me. This is not the end of everything, it is the beginning of a new era for me 'Magister Rex thought, if it were physically possible he would start smiling and laughing like a mad scientist / dark lord.


End file.
